


Sun in the Shadows

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: N makes an unlikely friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sun in the Shadows

It's odd, N thinks, not hiding anymore.

With some coaxing from Anthea and Concordia he was no longer keeping himself sheltered in the caves of Unova, instead basking in the sunset seen from Nuvema Town. A small town N never bothered to visit before, always reaching for what his father wanted until that all came crashing down, for the better that is.

There was something about the town that felt like home to him. He can't really place it, but Nuvema felt more like a home now than the castle he lived in for far too many years.

Maybe it's because of those trainers he met a few years ago, clashing ideals with him and making him open his eyes to the reality they lived in. Just the thought of them sets his heart a stir, a flood of memories as he left his castle on the back of Reshiram; the last time he saw the pair of brunette trainers.

Reshiram nuzzles its head down against his messy hair, shaking him from his thoughts and getting a quiet laugh from him. "I'm okay, really."

The legendary huffs through its nose, skepticism radiating off of it. N leans against the railing, watching the ocean glitter from under the sun and takes in the gentle breeze that glides past them. The town was painted in such serenity he could see himself visiting it more often in the future. 

It was, after all, the hometown to Unova's first heroes.

"Musharna wait up!" A familiar voice startles N, and with a turn he's nearly met face first with the psychic type. His eyes widen and before he can communicate with her, Musharna lets out a happy cry. 

A girl with blonde hair, orange and green clothing and glasses almost slipping off her face stops in front of him, hunching over to catch her breath as her brows furrowed in worry. Why did she seem so familiar..

"I am so sorry, she normally doesn't.." As the trainer trails off then looks up there's a flash of surprise on her face and it hits N who the trainer is. "N? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," N's smile is soft, a little too comforting for barely knowing the trainer. He remembers only running into her maybe twice on his journey, though given what his previous goals were as a puppet there wasn't much time spent with her. "You're Hilbert and Hilda's friend Bianca are you not?"

"Y-yeah!" Bianca perks up at the names (the feeling is mutual with him), and adjusts her glasses. "I haven't seen you in years!" 

"I've been on my own journey," N glances to Reshiram, a knowing look on the Pokemon's face and a warmth radiates from it. Spending time with the legendary really helped clear his heart from the Pokemon his father had him meet, all abused by their previous trainers but now in loving arms. It appeared Musharna was in the right care too. "You seem.. Different."

"Well I certainly hope I do!" Bianca grins with her Musharna floating happily beside her. "I'm helping out Professor Juniper with studying Pokemon. She suggested I get glasses and I thought I'd match Cheren, but what do you know he doesn't wear them anymore! Crazy isn't it?"

N smiles softly, unsure on what to say. He's never actually had such a.. Casual conversation with anyone to really add his own input. On the other hand he does recalling seeing Cheren before, not too surprised to see how differently he's grown since N last met him. 

"—And I've been getting really good at reading Pokemon's emotions and their closeness towards trainers!" Well, there's a subject he could relate to. "Anyways, enough about me! I've probably been talking your ear off. What've you been up to?"

"It's.. Nice," N admits, his smile replaced with a sheepish one. Even Reshiram seems to be enjoying itself, finding humor in his awkward state. The trainer is oddly comfortable to be around.. "I've been searching.."

His response is vague, perhaps too much so judging by the head tilt Bianca gives him. As if encouraging him to go on, Reshiram nudges its wing against him, almost comforting to him. "For Hilbert and Hilda that is."

Bianca's face softens, in what N assumes understandment, since she must have had a closer bond with them than he did. They were childhood friends after all.

"I'm sure they'll be back home before you know it!" Bianca says with a bright smile, fixing her glasses once more. "But I get how you feel I really miss Hilda— and Hilbert too of course!"

For reasons unknown to N, Bianca's face warms and he can feel how sympathetic her Musharna is towards her. Though there's a hint of amusement coming from the Pokemon towards her by her flustered state.

"A-anyways! Why don't you come with me back to the lab? There's a lot of newly hatched Pokemon that would love to meet you!" While the offer did sound intriguing, N couldn't help but hesitate. He doesn't necessarily care for labs, despite this one being of good natured. Still, the promise of baby Pokemon was putting his heart at ease..

Except Reshiram apparently decided for him. Its head leaned down to snatch his hat between its teeth, and its head nodded towards the lab where Musharna began to hover to.

"H-hey!" N can feel his face heat up, getting hit with the cool evening breeze from the ocean and has to suppress a sigh of defeat. Bianca's not so quiet laughter doesn't help him either and before he knows it the trainer is dragging him by the arm to follow their Pokemon.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Bianca reassures him, a beat in her step. "A baby Zorua just hatched today and he would love to make some new friends!"

N can't argue against going to the lab now, not when his heart beats a little faster, the excitement of seeing a Zorua again. Far too long has it been since he last seen one.. 

N finally eases into a smile, following Bianca's lead, starting to feel light himself. This is good, he thinks, reaching out to those who seemed as pure hearted as Bianca is. If Reshiram trusts them well, so can he.

"I'd love to meet him."

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for my good friend Joel who wanted some wholesome N content! Catch my having N's farwell theme stuck in my head for the rest of the week now 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
